


got a secret

by twilightrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drinking Games, Gen, Implied Soulmate Links, M/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightrenjun/pseuds/twilightrenjun
Summary: In a world where love is what Taeyong has, he ruins the chance he got, only having one option left: this so-called Jade Eternal Pavillion or… Jade Eternal? Jade Pavillion? Whatever Mark called it, Taeyong was sure he described it as grandiose and elegant.He mentioned this Pavillion thing months back and even brought it up when he heard Taeyong’s irreversible mistake that could potentially harm his relationship with Doyoung.Taeyong could take this option, of course, it’s all up to him. That is… if he doesn’t want hell to break loose.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	got a secret

Into the corner of the street, Taeyong wandered into the dark, kicking the nearest small rock that was doing nothing to him. The rock flew to somewhere unknown, into the bushes from not so far away.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. He just ruined this week’s date with Doyoung just because he was _drunk_. Worrying about the person he kissed and made out with last night should be at the last of his worries right now. _How did he end up in this situation again?_

Right.

A few days ago, it was his friend's—Johnny is the name—birthday. He promised to treat his close friends to some fancy bar and have a few drinks, but as the night turned darker, everybody was _wasted._ He doesn’t remember anything. In fact, all he remembered was going to the bathroom stalls, then everything went hazy. Doyoung found out from his friends, a screenshot of him making out was sent, now Doyoung couldn’t be contacted.

The lamp post was the only thing emitting faded light in the area where he was. The sight wasn’t as clear, but a convenience store was open. He was debating whether he’ll go home alone cooking ramen or buy something from the store, but he hasn’t eaten dinner yet. 

Taeyong’s phone rang, shocking him for a short while. Thanks to the timing, he had his phone set on vibrate, or else he could’ve woken up people around the neighborhood. Not with his **Heathens** ringtone. “You’re not home yet?” The voice from the other side—that’s Mark Lee, the person who called him—worriedly asked.

“No, and I don’t think I’ll come home anytime soon.” Taeyong should know best that saying this is a risk.

“What about our dormitory’s curfew? The security guards are very strict at night, you know. I’m not sure if I can buy you some time to be back here.” Mark was right though, if he came home late then it’s only going to make it harder to pass through the security all because of one reason: _he was beyond his curfew time, and he’ll be in trouble if he gets caught. Therefore, that places him on the losing side._

All he didn’t want to happen was to encounter Doyoung, as the latter fully clarified that he’d like some alone time, a cool-off of some sort from their relationship. Taeyong truly understands that, but at the same time, he wishes everything will be okay in a few days. If that was what Doyoung wanted, he’d willingly do it. 

“Do you perhaps know a place where I can stay for the rest of the night?” Taeyong decided to settle on buying something from the convenience store, it wasn’t so convenient his stomach was growling so much right now, not when he hasn’t eaten dinner after what happened between him and Doyoung. Eating something was better than nothing.

He decided to settle for a ready-to-go bowl of _bibimbap_ and a bottle of water to jug all of the food he’d munch tonight. With his phone cradled between his shoulders and ear, he was kept company by the only person willingly accompanying him this midnight. 

“I do, but where are you right now?”

“ _Na Yuta’s Convenience Store._ I decided to eat bibimbap. Is the place not too far off? Do I have to walk for long to get there?”

There was a pause, maybe he wasn’t so sure either. “No, I don’t think so, but you can go right now.”

“Yeah, they’re like… open for twenty-four hours. Trust me, people are going to help you there.” Taeyong took another spoonful of his food, silently debating and scheming the plan on how to get there. “Are you familiar with the _Ridin’ Street?_ It’s within that area.”

Taeyong paused and collected his thoughts. “It’s not so far from here, I think I can manage to walk through that. Directions are all I need.”

“Alright, that’s good to know, but do take care, alright? It’s still midnight and you’re outside. I’ll send the directions on your way there, tell me if you’re done eating, I’ll be here to guide you through until you get in there safe.” Taeyong trusted Mark Lee even more than his life, so it would just be okay to trust him to get through this situation.

* * *

“Hello, and welcome! Are you here with an appointment?” A cheerful receptionist (a clerk?) wearing some unknown red uniform welcomed him very warmly, eyes almost deep hazel if not only Taeyong reminded himself that this isn’t the usual hotel or guesthouse his friend _Mark_ has mentioned.

Taeyong could not trust anyone inside this hotel, he should know better. Yes, he trusts Mark, but trusting someone else out of the circle could mean harm to him. Not that he needed _more_ of that, but all he wanted was solutions to his _problem._

The problem of which he made all by _himself, of course._

“I’m here for…” His curiosity got the best of him. Taeyong has never seen such hotel in his life. The crimson color was combined with bright gold, the desk in front of him was very oriental, carvings of various flying creatures— _dragons, perhaps?_ —were imposed as a display. Several papers were scattered in front of him, a few of its contents blotched with black ink, all in front of this receptionist. There was a candle holder lighted up too, two out of its three wicks out, and tiny green shrubs around the corners of the room.

The place looked like a palace, the floors were tiled ceramically black. It was more than how Mark described it to him, now he was wondering why hasn’t he ever heard nor been in this place before?

Taeyong felt the movement of the person in front of him, who happened to dial someone from his smartphone. “Hello? Sir, this is Jungwoo speaking.” The receptionist, _Jungwoo,_ rather, introduced himself through the telecom and proceeded to set the other person in the loudspeaker.

The name of the contact was only _Boss_ so Taeyong was clueless; He didn’t bother guessing.

“Hello, was there an important reason for you to call?” The question as itself sounded rude from the other side of the call, but the voice speaking calmly soothing a child. The person on the other side of the phone sounded _too_ convincing.

“Sir, I do believe we have someone very important referred by our resident _memory manipulator._ ” _Memory manipulator? What’s going on?_ Taeyong was looking back and forth from the phone then back to Jungwoo, who was timidly smiling. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t in some sort of horror movie, right? His grip of reality wasn’t slipping away, at least to that extent, he knew. He’s still speaking to living beings, right?

There was a long pause before the person from the other line spoke once again. “Ah, a referral from Mark Lee? The man is finally referring someone, huh?” The words Taeyong heard from the phone made his stomach churn, sparking nervousness and a quick jolt of shock against his body. _This stranger knew who Mark Lee was? Did he know his friend?_

Jungwoo mentioned the words _memory manipulator_ and _referred_ in one sentence as well. Was he talking about Mark? If so, then why was he called a _memory manipulator?_

Taeyong had so many questions but none of them got spoken out loud, none of them got out of his head.

“Yes,” Jungwoo answered meekly.

“I see,” the person on the other side of the line can be heard scribbling something, before the dropping sound of his pen echoed, as he proceeded to talk once again. “Please tell our guest that I am not free as of the moment, but I will be within an hour. If there are inquiries our guest needs clarification directly from me, I hope waiting for a while will be okay with them.” Jungwoo finally looked at me, eyes encouraging me as that I should answer out loud.

It only took me a few seconds before I cleared my throat to answer the person from the call. _Come to think of it, I’ve never gotten his name yet._ “I will be okay with that, as long as I get to discuss the important matter with you.” Taeyong never meant for his words to come out like that, but it seemed that speaking in formal was… _contagious_.

“Very well. I will ask my friend Yangyang to fetch you, our guest, for our meeting. We will discuss everything and anything you need and want to know,” the person from the call laughed, melodic chuckles pouring out of the speakers of Jungwoo’s phone. No trace of familiarity appeared for Taeyong, but he has to be cautious with these interactions. “I’ve missed an important part of doing conversations, but let us all leave introductions for later as a surprise, shall we?” A soft giggle came out of Jungwoo’s lips and I was left nervously smiling, thinking whatever this was I signed up for.

“Oh, and welcome… to the Jade Pavillion, a place where altering memories of someone comes with a price. A price worth equal to hide your very own secret, a price even worth more than the money you are possibly willing to offer.” Hiding a secret for a price? This person loved the silence so much, so much they were able to utilize its worth into something suspenseful. _Is this how the so-called_ **_Boss_** _manages his business?_

“So, shall I see you later?”

* * *

The elevator escalated quickly that Taeyong wasn’t able to notice he was already at his destination, or maybe it was only him who felt new to the feeling once again especially because it’s been a while since he’s ever been in one. The elevator opens, revealing a large hallway occupied with a couple of people walking around, sitting and waiting, while a handful of people were admiring the paintings hanged on the walls.

A boy attracted Taeyong’s attention for one reason: he was wearing the same uniform Jungwoo was wearing, except it was a much darker shade of crimson.

“Hello! You must be Taeyong if I am not mistaken?” Taeyong remained confused as to how this boy knew what his name was and… _their heights are similar?_

“I am Yangyang, I will be the one to accompany you for a while before Boss takes over to be in a meeting with him. I can tour you around for a while he isn’t around!”

Taeyong was still in awe over how he was able to be in this place so gallant and extraordinary. The simplicity and elegance were top-notch. “You’re alive, right..?” Now, that enough was enough to make Yangyang laugh. “Oh! I mean… I’m sorry, my mind isn’t really in its right state right now.”

“It’s okay! Most people do ask us that same question as well, we’re very much used to it. So, would you opt for asking questions or touring around? I believe touring around will take us a bit of your time,” Yangyang’s smile never seemed to leave while he was explaining all things we could do tonight. 

At his point, he should’ve questioned how Yangyang was able to smile all the time. “I would rather ask questions, please. Who are… these people?” Taeyong gestured around the people scattered around the building, making Yangyang smile yet _again._ He silently ushered me to sit beside him in one of the sofas.

“You didn’t know?” Yangyang leaned closer, making Taeyong feel the tension rise, and of course, _that didn't feel nice at all._

“Everyone else you’re seeing here are ghosts.” Yangyang’s monotonous voice brought a feeling of chills to Taeyong.

“GHOSTS?” Taeyong exclaimed under his breath. Did he hear that right or was his mind playing games?

“I was just joking! It seems like that, but no. We are very much alive and breathing… like mortal people,” He sounded a bit serious there. It’s not like Taeyong was expecting something lighthearted, but Yangyang indeed made sure he had his point through. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Where and what is in you're boss’s room?” Taeyong lightly whispered, afraid to be heard by anyone in the room.

Yangyang nodded, acknowledging the question and whispering his answer back. “His room upstairs is _huge._ I mean huge like _very huge._ He loves to collect antiques like teacups and paintings. He has that one huge heck of a painting called _Horangi,_ I think you’ll see that for yourself once you got in his office.” Yangyang leaned back, his expressions suddenly turning a bit fallen as he touched the earpiece Taeyong never noticed he had all this time.

Yangyang kept nodding, before looking back at Taeyong himself. 

“Ah, the boss is available now, shall I accompany you in your way?”

“Yes, please show me the way,”

* * *

Yangyang wasn’t joking when he mentioned _that._ Taeyong didn’t expect him to be serious over the teacups, antiques, and painting part, but this man’s collection was just _vast_ and _immense_. Taeyong was in awe, he saw the painting Yangyang has mentioned, the _Horangi._ It’s in black and white ink, and tigers occupied the canvas. Perhaps, if counted, the tigers would sum up to a hundred or so. It filled the spaces, seven people connecting the piece as a whole, like a journey from past to present. 

“Good day, perhaps you are Lee Taeyong?” A man stood in front of Taeyong, his height was much shorter than Taeyong himself but his aura was purely intimidating.

Ten was eyeing him carefully, Taeyong has always noticed. Who was him to judge? Taeyong was a new resident, _almost, if his check-in will be confirmed._ “Will you please kindly seat with me, I believe we have important matters to talk about.”

“I will be straightforward as much as possible. As rules instructed and written, you will not be charged with any cash, but once rules are broken, punishments will be administered.” Taeyong was bewildered after hearing Ten's words, if rules are broken and... how could he stay if he wouldn't be charged?

“Wait for a minute, I thought I’ll only stay for the night?”

“You’re right, but staying momentarily in this building also means you are running away from something, or rather…” Ten trailed away, his eyes almost cat-like if not for his futuristic appearance: black jacket piece ripped of its sleeves, mesh-like long-sleeves, matching with some fancy stretchable pants. “Keeping a **secret**.”

_How the hell did he know?_

“Mark Lee told us, **conveyed** to us, rather. This was his referral and as our resident _memory manipulator,_ extending help to either close friends or family members is included as one of its benefits. So, what seems to be the problem with you and your lover?” That was a whole chunk of information Taeyong couldn’t process at the moment. _Mark Lee? Resident memory manipulator? What is going on?_

Ten acknowledged his look of shock and took advantage of such silence. “If you will allow me, I can present you a contract that would seal your lover’s memory of remembering what you have done in the past.” Taeyong’s eyes perked up and remained in Ten’s eyes. His eyes had no fire like a human’s, but it was still lit. This person Taeyong was talking to right now is _indeed_ alive, yet at the same time, _he wasn’t._

“What you only need to do is to keep this **contract** hidden from the eyes of the world, from everyone else except you. Will you be able to keep that promise?”

“What happens when the contract is violated, or if one of the people involved has passed away?” Taeyong couldn’t help but ask. _Was he being susceptible to the tricks or was this a chance of a lifetime?_

“If the person passes away, then contract crumbles to dust, meaning, it’s voided. However...” Ten once again trailed his words apart, the candles perched on top of his wooden desk loses their wick, the fire no longer present. “I will warn you once again, breaking the terms and conditions of the contract will result in severe punishment.”

Taeyong doesn’t know what to feel during the moment. “What’s your point of having this kind of business?” Taeyong asked back, unrelated to what Ten has said previously. The only thing Ten did was giving away a timid smile, his gaze slightly lowering.

He looked back at Taeyong, this time, he was far more menacing, passively-aggressive, almost. “Me? What’s my reason for having this business?” Ten’s index finger continued tapping the wooden table where his hands rested. _Tick, tick, tick._

“Your question is out of our discussion coverage, therefore I am obligated not to answer.” Taeyong was silent yet again, he was frozen after hearing him speak like he was always under a spell. He shouldn’t have come in here, _what did he sign up for?_

“So, will you take the contract?” Whatever this was, he’ll need to have clarifications from Mark Lee. Taeyong nervously eyed Ten, who was already busy signing his part of the contract. He looked very bored if Taeyong would add.

Did Taeyong really lose to Ten, letting himself fall to the depths of what magic could do?

“Yes.” Taeyong’s lips dropped the words neither did he expect to say. If it was anything for Doyoung, he’d willingly do it. _Anything, just to save the both of them._

* * *

“Hey,” Someone flicked their fingers in front of Ten, who was in deep thoughts. “The coffee is here.” 

Ten was pulled off his dream-like state and finally grasped his reality back. “Something bothering you?” He heard Yangyang ask after serving him his fifth coffee that evening. Ten’s gaze lowered, thoughts were slowly occupying his head again.

He was in trance, it made him wonder if his coffee earlier had anything in them, yet he saw _him_ in Taeyong. “That man…” Ten trailed off, picking up the coffee he ordered to be brewed.

“He’s identical to my former soulmate.”


End file.
